battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Featured Article I wonder when the Featured Article will start Haldir 12:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Idea Who agrees that we should set up a User of the Month? Haldir 16:35, 17 March 2007 (UTC) *I Agree. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 16:01, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *I Agree. Hunterj *I AGREE. Clank *I AGREE (The killjoys 00:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) *'I TOTALLY AGREE! 09:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC)Broguy May 6 2013' Idea A list which tells you logged-in users --Haldir 14:40, 19 March 2007 (UTC) *I agree with that too. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 16:02, 20 May 2007 (UTC) I too agree with that. Battlefront Masta 05:19, 27 May 2007 (UTC) I agree; there should be one. Clank Vehicles I am trying to get all of the vehicle pages up and have info on primary firing, secondary firing, positions, the planet(s) that the vehicle is on, and history or fun facts. So if I could get as much help as possible it would be well appreciated. thanks Snickjames55 21:25, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Found a photobucket accout that's got images of some of the in-game vehicles. Battlefront Masta 22:55, 2 April 2007 (UTC) New Look I need comments on the new look of the wikia. I think it looks great, but if you have any good ideas, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Kanogul (talk) Comment I think the new look is good, but the contrast between the two colours is bugging me Haldir 17:16, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Idea You think they should post info on the Rise of the Empire campaign missions? Rayman 12:06, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Duh! I'll start researching right now, while other people actually write the articles! --Extramrdo 22:18, 10 May 2007 (UTC) (probably will start some) TY for agreeing with me Rayman 02:46, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Now that I am here, I might help aswell, with the campaign articles.OOM-10 16:37, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Well I think it would look cooler if the "Central Page Link" looked different (Like say the image on my page). Clank Qoute database I'll get to work on the Qoute Database by writing Quotes for a few of the articles.OOM-10 07:46, 18 May 2007 (UTC)OOM-10 Login screen What happened to the little pop-up menu that showed up... yesterday? It didn't disrupt anything, and was just a whole lot better! If this was just this Wikia, it'd be cool to have it back. Either way, it was cool. --Extramrdo 22:10, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Controls? Can we assume that the player is already informed of the controls? I have seen several pages with controls typed in, for one version only, though. I find this disturbing, that and nobody has edited in 48 hours. But that's just me. --Extramrdo 21:22, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Recent Edit's Page? Can the admin add a "Recent Changes" page to the Special Pages? All the other wikias have it and I want to see what has been edited recently Food Eater 19:34, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :It is there. It's just called Mission Updates instead of . Angela (talk) 00:20, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Wiki Why does this wiki still exist when just recently, the community voted to merge the site with SWGames as noted MediaWiki:Sitenotice? And more importantly, why does it exist when all information available on this site is just as easily accessible on the far more popular Wookieepedia, albeit in much more detailed and professionally-written articles? I fail to understand the appeal. Miss Dorothy Zbornak 13:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) galactic civil war wiki hello you can all now edit galactic civil war wiki to get there just look at my favourite wiki's area.Shocktrooper11 15:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Help!!! I Need Help, Visit My Blog To Give Me A Hand All Too Often, People Buy $5,000 Computers Just To Play A $50 Game, 19:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) change 3 billion to 7 billionGalenmarekdarthtalonaaylasecura (talk) 18:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) To a message above me: Done! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Turn the music off Just who thought it would be a good idea to have music autoplaying on the frontpage? Autoplaying music there is no good way to shut up no less... *You're the only one who's complained. So it seems several people thought it was a good idea. it usually takes more than one person complaining for the admin crew to make changes. I don't care either way, personally. And please sign your posts. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:11, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Idea: have raffles for free game codes it would be good and if people hear about it maybe an increase for wikia users and page visits. *We're not DICE. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:02, October 21, 2015 (UTC)